gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
NASCAR Racing 2015 Season
NASCAR Racing 2015 Season (also known as NR2015), is a racing video game developed and produced by NASCAR Media Group for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Steam, and Microsoft Windows. The game features many improvements from last year's game as well as an updated roster and paint schemes. NASCAR Racing 2015 Season was released in Summer 2015 and will be the third installment in the NASCAR Racing by NASCAR Media Group franchise. Features & Gameplay NR2015 will feature similar gameplay to its prequels with minor improvements and the addition of one new game mode. When playing the game in Arcade Mode, players can use "Race Mods" which can make their car more powerful or damage resistance. "Rush", "Resistance", "Flashback", "Avoidance" and "Mobility" will return as well as the add-on of one new "Race Mod": "Tandom". *'Rush:' Once a speed of at least 180 MPH is achieved, Rush will be activated. Rush gives a sense of speed to the player and does not affect the car at all. *'Resistance:' Used to slow down time during a crash. Though can only be used a certain amount of times during a race, can determine weather you win or lose. *'Flashback:' If you do get caught in a crash, Flashback will allow you to rewind to before the accident. However, you only get one Flashback per race. *'Avoidance:' If you begin to spinout, Avoidance will automatically turn your car around keeping it from wrecking or becoming airborne. *'Mobility:' Keeps your car from taking too much damage when wrecking no matter how bad the wreck. *'Tandom:' Pulls the car in front of you right back to your front bumper. Only works on plate tracks. Game Modes *Single Race: Play a single race as any driver on any track with options fully customizable. *Season Play: Compete for a championship in any series with your own rules. *Career Play: Fight your way to the top with your own driver. *Season Replay: Rewrite NASCAR's history with difficult yet rewarding challenges. *Matchmaking: Compete in online single races or championships. *Racing Leagues: Compete in an official racing league in either online or offline mode. *Head2Head: Compete in a bracket online each month to determine the top ranked drivers. *Showroom: Customize or create your own car. *Options: Customize the game to give yourself the best experience. *Opponent Manager: Choose the drivers you want to take part in races. *Downloadable Content: Download new content for the game here. 2015 Sprint Cup Drivers Complete schedule Limited schedule *Organized based on the chart provided here 2015 XFINITY Drivers Complete schedule Limited schedule 2015 DLC Drivers Sprint Cup Wrap-Around Pack I This pack will feature some of the back-up drivers in place for the team's primary drivers. Reasons for these changes included injuries, health issues, and suspensions. '' * Matt Crafton (#18 M&M's Toyota Camry) * Erik Jones (#18 M&M's Toyota Camry) * David Ragan (#18 M&M's Toyota Camry) * David Ragan (#34 KFC Ford Fusion) * Reagan Smith (#41 HAAS Chevy SS) Sprint Cup Legends Pack I ''This pack will feature some of the past's top names in American auto racing. Multiple Legends packs will be delivered throughout the game's main time frame. All previous Dodge cars will race under Ford due to licencing agreements. '' * Bill Elliott (#9 Budweiser Ford Fusion) * Dale Earnhardt (#3 GM Goodwrench Chevy SS) * Dale Jarrett (#44 UPS Toyota Camry) * Sterling Marlin (#4 Kodak Chevy SS) * Richard Petty (#43 STP Ford Fusion) 2015 Track Lineup *Atlanta Motor Speedway *Auto Club Speedway *Bristol Motor Speedway *Charlotte Motor Speedway *Chicagoland Speedway *Darlington Raceway *Daytona International Speedway *Dover International Speedway *Homestead-Miami Speedway *Indianapolis Motor Speedway *Iowa Speedway *Kansas Speedway *Kentucky Speedway *Las Vegas Motor Speedway *Martinsville Speedway *Michigan International Speedway *New Hampshire Motor Speedway *Phoenix International Raceway *Pocono Raceway *Road America *Road Atlanta *Richmond International Raceway *Sonoma Raceway *Talladega Superspeedway *Texas Motor Speedway *Watkins Glen International 2015 Fantasy Track Lineup ''Note: Content available only in Next-Generation and PC editions. *CT Speedway *Riverside Motor Raceway *Four Flags Road Course *The Grid Raceway *Peninsula Motor Speedway Soundtrack NASCAR Racing 2015 Season ''is the second installment in the series to feature a full length soundtrack. Not only can the soundtrack be played while browsing the menus but also while racing in the game. New music can also be added to the PC edition of the game by downloading songs and placing them into the Sound Folder or by linking an iTunes account. *dangerkids- "Hostage" *Dillon Francis & D.J. Snake- "Get Low" *Escape the Fate- "One for the Money" *Get Scared- "Get Out While You Can" *Red- "Darkest Part" *Slipknot- "Killpop" *Tech N9ne ft. Eminem & Krizz Kaliko- "Speedom" *Upon This Dawning- "Obey" BETA BETA access to the game was given to those that pre-order from the time that the game as announced (June 11, 2015), through August 13, 2015 (One week before release). BETA access allowed players to test five tracks with twenty Sprint Cup Drivers for A.I. opponents. DLC ''Note: To see specific contents of DLC packs, please view "2015 DLC Drivers" above. NASCAR Racing 2015 Season will feature various DLC packs that will add new drivers compatible to all game modes. These packs can be bought separately or with the purchase of a Season Pass which will retail for $19.99 and be available on Day One. DLC will only be available on Next-Gen and PC editions of the game. NR2015 Ignition For those that purchase the game on PC, NR2015 Ignition will be their home to content created by both developers and community members. Members of this program will be allowed to create and share custom content such as cars and tracks with a one time purchase of the program, which will retail for $19.99 and take the place of the Season Pass. Editions Current Generation Edition For Current Generation Systems, (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) NASCAR Racing 2015 Season will feature all drivers and tracks that ship with the game. Current Generation Systems will have the Race Engine V1 running while playing. Current Generation Systems will also only allow for sixteen player matchmaking and will lack downloadable content such as new drivers and game modes as well as new challenges throughout the season. This edition will retail for $29.99 and Kevin Harvick will be shown on the cover. Current Generation Limited Edition The Current Generation Limited Edition, includes an exclusive Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3 car, and a 1:64 diecast car of the 2014 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Champion, Kevin Harvick. The Limited Edition will be available for $70 on launch day. Kevin Harvick will be featured on the cover as well. Next Generation Edition For Next Generation Systems, (Xbox One and PlayStation 4) NASCAR Racing 2015 Season will feature all listed drivers and tracks along with a few bonus Fantasy Drivers and tracks. In terms of graphics, NASCAR Racing 2015 Season will run on the Race Engine X2. For sound players can either use Speedway Soundtrack X or Spectator Sound X. Next Generation Systems will support forty-three player matchmaking and downloadable content throughout the season. The Next-Generation edition will retail for $59.99. A photo from the 2015 Daytona 500 will be shown on the cover. Next Generation Limited Edition The Next Generation Limited Edition, includes the NASCAR Racing 2015 Season Pass, an exclusive Xbox One or PlayStation 4 car, a 1:24 diecast of 2014 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Champion, Kevin Harvick, a code for NASCAR Racing 2016 Season BETA, and two tickets to any NASCAR XFINITY Series Race plus a discount for any Sprint Cup Series race. The Next Generation Limited Edition can be purchased for $199.99 on launch day. Joey Logano will be featured on the cover. United Edition The United Edition will feature cars designed by the developers themselves as well as an exclusive track, United Raceway. The United Edition is available only on the PC and will be a free upgrade to anyone that purchases the game. Trivia *The full version of the game was originally going to be released in Spring 2015 but moved to late Summer 2015 due to not only NASCAR '15 being released but to make the roster more accurate. *NR2015 Ignition was something the developers wanted to bring to the game since that start, however, the program will also help fight against those getting DLC content or other mods for free as they did with NR2014. *All music in the game is censored however downloaded songs will be uncensored. *The game has received an "E" Rating however it is expected that painters will create the alcohol sponsors for use in the PC edition and because of this, the back of the box art for the PC version features "Use of Alcohol" under the rating. A DLC pack is planned for consoles that will add the alcohol sponsors if it passes standards. Category:NASCAR Category:Racing Category:2014 video games Category:"E" rated Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:NASCAR Media Group Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:NASCAR Racing Franchise Category:Racing Games Category:Racing Simulation Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Steam Games